Single-pole electrical connectors are typically used for supplying temporary electrical power and are configured to connect and disconnect quickly and easily. The single-pole electrical connectors include a male plug having a pin and a female contact having a sleeve. The male plug and female contact are generally rated for 600 volts max and up to 400 amps max.
The contact of the male plug and the sleeve of the female contact are high conductivity brass contacts that are disposed within non-conductive housings. Non-conductive retaining screws are used to secure the contact and sleeve within their respective housings.
The male contact is slotted to provide the contact of the male plug with spring-like properties, which facilitates mating and engagement with the female contact. The spring-like properties also ensure proper engagement with the female contact for the transmission of electrical power. Inadequate spring force or yielding springs on the slotted male contact decreases the electrical transmitting capabilities of the electrical connectors and results in high thermal temperatures of mated connectors. The spring force of the slotted male contact yields over time due to repeatedly connecting and disconnecting the male plug to and from the female contact. Accordingly, a need exists for a slotted male contact that does not yield over time.
Thus, there is a continuing need to provide improved male plugs for single-pole electrical connector assemblies.